Mystic Force: Not Such A Happy Birthday
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Set after Spark of Life. Oneshot. It's Electra's 21st birthday, but she's not exactly up for celebrating. After a nightmare that causes her to temporarily lose control of her powers, Electra shuts herself away, baffling the Mystic Force, who are visited by Electra's past teams who can answer for her strange behaviour.


**I actually completely forgot that I had written this until about five minutes ago!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Not Such a Happy Birthday

Working hard on the paperwork that was scattered across his desk, Toby looked up and sighed in exasperation. His employees were once again not working. Instead, they stood together, talking in hushed whispers as customers walked past, shooting them weird looks.

"One day...one day my employees will actually work," he sighed, opting to remain optimistic about the teenage workers.

"Hey guys," the Rangers looked up as Charlie walked in. She raised an eyebrow at them as she saw them all standing together, and rested a hand on her hip. "Just what is going on?" she instantly knew something was up. Xander grabbed her hand and pulled her over, and they all started muttering again. Charlie looked surprised for a moment, before joining in.

"Alright, what are you plotting?" they all jumped as Electra walked in. They looked up, and found that there was no trace of a smile across her face. She looked worn down, as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked in concern, and Electra just sighed.

"Fine. I'm fine," she sounded resigned, like she was used to saying this. The Rangers knew that something was very wrong. Normally, even if something was wrong with the Black Ranger, she would play it off easily in a way that could convince most people. It took the rest of the Mystic Warriors some time to tell the difference.

"You don't seem fine," Nick commented.

"Yeah," Chip agreed. "Aren't you excited for tomorrow?" he asked, and Electra froze as the others shot Chip glares.

"We weren't supposed to mention it!" Vida slapped Chip's shoulder and made the Yellow Ranger flinch.

"You told them?" Electra's voice was low as she looked to her brother.

"Well, yeah," Vincent nodded. "We're not about to miss your birthday just because you don't like the fuss," he told her firmly, but his determined expression was wiped off his face as Electra's fists clenched and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Electra?" his voice was softer this time.

"I'm not doing anything for my birthday this year," Electra's voice was frustrated, and the Rangers caught a trace of sadness in it.

"You're not? Why?" Xander frowned, unable to understand why Electra was behaving in such an odd manner.

"Is this because Amy and Benji attacked us on your birthday last year?" Vincent asked slowly. "You can't put off your 21st birthday just because you're afraid of a monster att-"

"Shut up!" Electra's snap made them all freeze. "You don't know anything Vincent! Nothing about what happened!" she exclaimed, storming off as Vincent stared after her.

"What was that all about?" Vida asked after a moment. They all looked to Vincent, who looked utterly confused as he stared at the door. "Who're Amy and Benji?" she questioned curiously.

"They were Electra's students," Vincent found his voice after a moment. "When they and their brother Seth found out about her helping ninjas, they attacked her and joined up with Lothor to wipe out Electra and the rest of the Ninja community," he explained, stopping as another customer passed.

"What happened to them?" Charlie asked, completely baffled.

"I...I don't know," Vincent frowned as he realised this. "Electra never told me. I know they were defeated, that's why Electra was able to come here with me. I guess they were locked up," he shrugged, but there was something niggling at the back of his head that told him that wasn't just it. He remembered how Amy had changed on the beach when Letha had used her Dino Powers on her. He has always assumed they'd changed her back and brought her back to the temple.

"Something's wrong here, and we need to find out what," Nick spoke up, and the others nodded.

1-2-3-4-5

"_What the hell?!"_

"_Just a little trick I picked up in Reefside!"_

_"Get back!"_

"_When Darkness and Light unite, those who invoked the secret magic of the Beginning, will find themselves overcome by their spirits, until they find their master, and their end."_

"_Stop it!"_

Electra's screams echoed through her apartment, waking both Vincent and Charlie. The pair burst out of their rooms, and small bangs reached them. The Gold and Silver Rangers looked to each other, and raced to Electra's room, pulling the door open. The tiniest bit of light shone into the room, and they saw Electra thrashing about it her bed.

"Get down!" Charlie shoved Vincent to the ground and ducked herself as darkness shot over their heads.

"What the hell?" Vincent's eyes were wide in shock as Electra screamed again, and more darkness flew from her and slammed into the stack of books on her desk. "Electra! Wake up!" the younger brother yelled as he risked running into the bedroom. He grabbed Electra's shoulder and shook her, and her eyes flew open. She stared at him in the dark with wide eyes, her breathing heavily.

"Electra?" Charlie braved the room and walked over to Electra, who sat up, running a hand through her hair as she attempted to calm her breathing.

"What the heck was that Electra?" Vincent's voice was soft as he watched her. Electra didn't respond, instead getting out of bed and storming off to the bathroom. Charlie and Vincent looked to each other with wide eyes, neither knowing what was going on.

1-2-3-4-5

"She lost control of her powers?" Nick's voice was tight as he controlled his expression. Vincent and Charlie stood with the others in Rock Porium, explaining what had happened during the night. Electra had disappeared shortly after her nightmare, not speaking as she got dressed and teleported out.

"Maybe we should talk to Udonna," Maddie was unable to hide the fear in her voice. They all knew that if Electra was unable to control her powers, it could result in the Master returning and destroying them all.

"Maybe..." Vincent nodded, his arms folded as he thought about it. "I think if we find out what's bothering Electra, what caused her nightmare, we'll be able to sort this out," he suggested.

"Good thing we showed up then," Vincent's eyes widened and he spun around to see Amara, standing with the Ninja Storm team. "Vincent!" the rest of the Mystic Force watched as Amara rushed forwards and hugged Vincent tightly, making him cry out.

"Amara...let me...go..." he gasped for breath as he struggled, but his oldest sister didn't release him.

"I missed you, baby bro!" Vincent stumbled as she swung him around, despite being shorter than him. She finally released him and he tripped, falling to the ground. "Hi, I'm Amara, Vincent and Electra's older sister," she then smiled to the rest of his team as Vincent groaned from the floor.

"I like her," Charlie commented to Xander, who grinned back.

"So where is Electra?" Letha asked, looking around after waving to them.

"No idea. She disappeared in the middle of the night," Vincent pushed himself up. "What are you all doing here?" he asked as he looked at the ex-Rangers.

"We're here to deal with Electra. We figured she'd get like this, so we decided to visit," Shane spoke up with a grin.

"And knock some sense into her if necessary," Hunter nodded.

"We'll have to find her first," Cam looked to his team, serious as always.

"She'll probably be in the forest. We could use the globe to find her," Chip suggested, before covering his mouth as Amara looked at him, confused. "I mean, uh...I got nothing," he mumbled as the rest of the Mystic Rangers glared at him. Amara's frown deepened, before she realised what was going on.

"You're kidding me," she started to laugh. "Again?" Amara looked to the ex-Rangers behind her, and they nodded. "She just can't quit," Amara shook her head. "So, shall we go find her?" she asked, and they all nodded.

"Oh yeah, we have to meet the others," Tori remembered.

"Others?" Nick frowned, looking at the water ninja. The ex-Rangers just grinned mysteriously.

"You'll see," Dustin grinned, and they hurried out of the shop. The Mystic Force called out their excuses to Toby and rushed out as well, leaving their boss frustrated.

The group ran through Briarwood, towards the Square in the centre of town. When they arrived, they found a couple of people standing in a small huddle, while others walked by. As they walked towards the five, Vida suddenly stopped.

"No way," she breathed, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked with a frown.

"That's Kira Ford..." Vida was staring straight ahead at the only girl in the group. "I _love _her music!" she exclaimed as the Ninjas and Amara chuckled.

"Never thought Vida was a fangirl," Nick commented to Maddie, who giggled as Vida shot them both glares, going red as the others laughed.

"Hey guys!" the young man in a red shirt turned and noticed them, waving to them. "Let me guess, she's run off somewhere?" he asked, his expression amused as they walked over. His grin then faded as he saw the crowd behind them.

"Uh, who are these guys?" the shorter guy in a blue top asked blankly. "Don't tell me they're Electra's friends, she isn't that friendly," he grinned, and received a punch to the arm from Letha. "Ow! I was joking!" he laughed.

"It wasn't funny Ethan," the one holding Kira's hand grinned at him.

"We _are_ her friends," Charlie raised an eyebrow as she surveyed them. It was a group of four people a little older than themselves, and a man a few years older.

"He was just kidding," the brown haired young man grinned charmingly at her. "We're her friends too. The name's Connor," he smiled, and Charlie blinked several times at him before Xander stepped closer to her, taking her hand and narrowing his eyes at the charmer.

"Looks like you've lost out there too McKnight," Kira smirked. Connor shot her a glare, his face glowing red.

"Anyway, turns out Electra's become friends with them the same way you did," Amara giggled.

"She's your teacher too?" Connor looked shocked, while the rest of his friends rolled their eyes.

"No man, the other reason," Ethan patted his shoulder, and for a moment Connor looked confused, as did the Mystics.

"You're the new Power Rangers, huh?" the older man's words made the Mystic Force freeze.

"Wait, you've been Rangers before?" Nick asked.

"That's us! Dino Thunder. Where Electra got those fancy powers," Ethan nodded with a grin. "I'm Ethan, this is Connor, I'm guessing by her face that you know Kira," Ethan indicated to Vida, who was staring at Kira in awe. "That's Trent, and Doctor O," he introduced their team, and Nick did the same for his.

"So you were saying about using the Globe to find Electra?" Letha got back down to business, and after shooting Chip a brief glare, Nick nodded.

"Yeah, we should be able to find her," he told them. "Come on," he nodded to his friends, and they led the way back to Rootcore.

1-2-3-4-5

Breathing out deeply, Electra practised slow, fluid moves. In an attempt to help teach her to control her Power of Darkness, Sensei had taught her certain exercises. She wasn't used to moving slowly, it wasn't in her nature. She had always relied on speed in place of the strength that she lacked.

After finishing, she slumped down to the ground against a tree, pulling her legs in close. Tears burned at her eyes as her mind returned to her nightmare. When she had been forced to destroy Amy. Electra had accepted that there was nothing else that she could do, but it still tore her apart. Amy had been her student, she had been human, she had been a child, and Electra had destroyed her.

The tears started dripping down Electra's face, and she pressed her face into her knees as she cried. She remained this way for the good part of an hour, before her head lifted as something brushed against her hand. She blinked several times at a kitten that was sniffing her fingers, which were curled tightly around her legs.

"Just what are you doing here, little guy?" she asked in a soft voice, and a soft giggle slipped out as the kitten licked her finger. He was pure white, except for a black splodge that covered his right ear. "The forest isn't exactly very safe for someone as small as you," Electra brushed the tears from her face, which instead left dirt behind after training for several hours, before lifting the little kitten, who couldn't have been older than 10 weeks.

Electra sat, playing with the kitten in her hands as he batted at her face, smudging the dirt on her face even more, before her expression became focused. She knew they would come. She sighed, and got to her feet, quickly

"Let me guess, you used the Globe to find me?" she asked without looking around.

"Told you we should have left Hunter behind," Letha grumbled, and earned a glare from the thunder ninja. Electra turned around, rolling her eyes, and was surprised to find the Dino Thunder team as well, plus Amara.

"Wow, it's a party," she rolled her eyes again, resting a hand on her hip.

"Is that a kitten?" Connor asked as he noticed the little white kitten in her hands.

"No, it's a Dragon," Electra rolled her eyes, and Connor went red as he frowned at her.

"Do you just attract cats or something? You found your cat Mozart in the park back in Reefside," Kira commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently I do. No idea what this guy is doing in the forest," Electra glanced to the kitten, who seemed rather content to sit in her hands. "How'd you convince Udonna to let you use the Globe anyway?" she asked.

"She wasn't too impressed when she heard you lost control of your powers," Xander shrugged lightly. "Daggeron was all but begging to let him be your teacher," Electra's eyes shot to him and she narrowed her eyes.

"That isn't funny, Beanstalk," the Mystic Rangers started laughing.

"I'm guessing there's a joke we're missing there," Kira glanced to her boyfriend, who just shrugged.

"I'm guessing Daggeron is the new Connor," Ethan grinned.

"Who was the new Shane," Dustin glanced to him as Electra's glare faded and she rolled her eyes.

"Well Daggeron is, in the way that she seems to find a Ranger to argue with _all _the time," Letha giggled. "But Xander's the one she picks on," Electra just shrugged indifferently, and Connor put a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"I feel your pain," he sympathised.

"Hey, you're both womanising airheads, what can I say?" Electra shrugged. Charlie raised an eyebrow before looking up at Xander, folding her arms. Xander shook his head quickly and offered a hug, and she rolled her eyes. "So you guys know then," she looked to the Dino Thunder Rangers, who nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up," Tommy commented, and Electra smirked at him.

"Hey, you should have figured it out, you're the Legendary Tommy Oliver," she spoke. "Been a Ranger more times than me," Tommy just rolled his eyes, now aware of the stares from the current Rangers. "And I'm guessing you guys are here for a different reason," Electra looked back to the collection of Ninjas and her sister.

"We're here to stop you moping and being grumpy," Amara told her firmly, resting her hands on her hips. "And also to kick your ass for not telling me about the fact you've been a Ranger four times now," her words almost made Electra smile.

"Electra, we're here because we know just exactly how you'll be today," Letha walked towards her. "You're not alone in all of this. We were all involved. And I was just as much a part of that prophecy as you were," Electra's eyes widened. She'd never thought of it like that.

"Prophecy?" Nick spoke up. "Are you going to tell us what's going on or what?" he was growing impatient with the whole thing.

"When Darkness and Light unite, those who invoked the secret magic of the Beginning, will find themselves overcome by their spirits, until they find their master, and their end," Electra recited as she looked at him.

"What..."

"Last year that prophecy came into being. Three of my students tried to kill us, and as a way to try and defeat us, they used magic to gain a power boost," Electra's voice was hard.

"Amy, Benji and Seth..." Vincent breathed, his eyes wide. Electra nodded.

"Their spell was incomplete. They were young cubs who had no idea what they were doing. Mine and Letha's Dino Powers completely warped it, and this time last year, Amy became a monster," her words had the Mystic Force team stunned into silence. "And I had to destroy her," she finished, her fists tightly clenched.

"What about Benji and Seth?" Vincent broke the silence.

"Benji knew that Amy had almost killed us before Electra finally defeated her," Letha spoke up before Electra could. "He thought that if he took Electra out separately, he would be able to use that power to destroy us. So he forced me to use my powers on him and he was destroyed as well," she explained.

"Seth was caught and imprisoned for his crimes," Amara added.

"You're not alone in this, so stop being an idiot and pushing us away," Hunter told her as Electra's frown softened a little.

"Hey, have you not met Electra before? That's what she does best," Vincent pointed out, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's the same for Hunter," Blake smirked as he looked to his brother. He still hadn't forgiven him for the Gem of Souls fiasco.

"He has a point though," Connor agreed. "Remember the time she didn't tell us before she went off to Mesogog's lair and rescued Letha with only Ethan as backup?" he looked to Kira, who nodded.

"_Only _Ethan?" the ex-blue Ranger repeated, insulted.

"You did what?!" Tommy demanded, and Electra froze.

"Oh yeah, you were fossilised at the time..." she mused. "It was so Hayley's fault, she totally let me," Electra nodded, smiling innocently at the teacher. He just frowned at her, and Electra laughed weakly. "Oh I'm so in trouble for that one," she shot the grinning Connor a glare.

"Let's not forget when she went back into Mesogog's lair alone while it was exploding to save me and my dad," Trent spoke up with a grin.

"Hey," Electra looked at him sharply, pointing at him. "You owe me for that, and for _that_," she gestured at him and Kira, who went red. "Alright, let's go back," Electra rolled her eyes, and Letha cheered before tackling her in a hug.

"She still can't avoid that?" Ethan asked as Electra crashed to the ground, groaning.

"Oh shut up!"

"Why, you gonna give me another essay?" Ethan mocked.

"I have better ways to get you back Ethan, just because you survived a year of school with me doesn't mean I won't use magic on you," Electra threatened as she got back to her feet, managing to pry Letha off her.

"I'd take her seriously," Xander told the geek quickly. Ethan grinned back, and they headed back to town, ready to force Electra to celebrate her birthday.

1-2-3-4-5

"I still can't believe you were Kira Ford's teacher," Vida stated for what seemed like the twentieth time as she stood with Electra and Chip. Udonna had oddly enough allowed them all to gather in Rootcore and celebrate there, even when Electra had flat out refused to allow them. "And that she was a Power Ranger," the Pink Ranger commented.

"I just knew her as Kira," Electra smirked, and Vida rolled her eyes. "You'll get over it soon enough," she chuckled as she sat on the table. She glanced over to where Blake, Kira, Connor and Ethan were talking with Jenji, amazed that he was a cat genie. The kitten, who Electra had decided to name Merlin, was following Jenji about curiously. Trent was outside with Nick, Maddie, Dustin and Shane, meeting Fireheart, Tommy was talking to Daggeron and Udonna, and the rest were talking amongst themselves. "I'm expecting dinner tonight by the way," Vida's starstruck grin dropped as Electra smirked at her, and looked over to where Xander and Charlie were talking to Tori and Cam, their hands entwined.

"Yeah yeah," Vida grumbled, remembering the prize of the bet.

"Seriously, how do you win so many bets?" Hunter asked as he walked over.

"I know where the money is," Electra simply shrugged, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I think she cheats," Chip commented to Vida as neither could meet each others eye. Electra noticed this and rolled her eyes, but chose not to comment on it. Instead she kissed her boyfriend again and smirked at them.

"Prove it," she challenged, and they frowned at her as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You're still going to pay for not telling me," Amara told Electra as she passed with Letha, who giggled as Electra sighed and shook her head.

"I can't believe you guys brought her with you. And took her here," she complained to Hunter. The Ninja just put his arms around Electra, aware that her complaint was her way of thanking them. Her face hidden, Electra smiled to herself, allowing herself to relax just a little. Even after they knew about what had happened in the past year, the Mystic Force chose not to comment on it, not judging her for her past. Maybe she would finally have to accept that her friends were never going to let her handle things alone.

**I've had this written for a good couple of weeks now, I was bored and stuff!**

**Hope you liked it anyways!**


End file.
